Told You Many Times
by pycnopyrex
Summary: Ever since Sasuke is back, Naruto decided to forget his feeling for Sakura by avoiding them and even stories about them. He is right now focusing on his work as a Hokage. Until tired Sakura shows up in the middle of the night, asking if she can sleeps on his house since it was near to the hospital where she work. Will Naruto can still move on when she sleepover for a week?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: pycopyrex do not own Naruto and the cover image too ✌

Its midnight and the rokudaime has just arrived from work. He is now preparing for bed when he heard a knock. He is again expecting another urgent report from his men but was surprised for he knows this chakra. He knows it very well. He open the door and saw a tired but still beautiful doctor, Sakura.

"Good day, Hokage-sama, hope i did'nt disturb your sleep"

"No, sakura-chan, i just started preparing for bed"

He noticed a tired smile from her.

"Having a rough night?"

"Yeah, amm Naruto, i mean, Hokage-sama"

"I already told you many times, you can just call me by my name anytime"

"Fine…thank you….amm can i stay here tonight?"

Naruto is a bit surprised by her question but he chose to listen to her.

"Well, im really tired from work, its midnight and your house is near to the hospital, so i thought that maybe i can spend my night here and don't worry i'll be gone tomorrow morning."

Naruto just smiled, still mesmerize by her beauty.

"Of course Sakura-chan, you can stay here anytime you want. After all i leave here alone, and most of the time i'm not here and i have a guest room so you can use it."

He then lead here to come in. Naruto thought if he is really ok with this, after all he is still avoiding her. But he saw her tired eyes and thought 'everything will be just fine'.

After closing the door, Naruto ask her if she want some tea or coffee, but Sakura choose to go to bed immediately, after all she is really tired. He showed her the guest room. It was already prepared by the house keeper in case the hokage will have his guest. He never thought Sakura will be his first guest and it's in the middle of the night. Sakura ask for some change clothes and Naruto offered one of his t-shirt and shorts. Then they said their good nights to each other.

ðŸ¤—ðŸ¤—ðŸ¤—ðŸ¤—ðŸ¤—ðŸ¤—ðŸ¤—ðŸ¤—ðŸ¤—ðŸ¤

Naruto woke up in the smell of eggs and bacons being fried. He felt his hunger and even if he still sleepy, he knows he has to report early in his office. He go to the kitchen and saw a pink-haired woman, wearing his t-shirt, cooking. He then conclude that this is again one his dream, seeing Sakura early in the morning cooking breakfast for him.

"Good morning Naruto, just wait its almost ready"

"Good morning Sakura-chan" he answered. He just looked at her, taking his time, for he knows anytime soon, he will wake up and know that its just another good dream. He saw a coffee being prepared and took a sip.

".. awww aww aww…HOT!"

"Of course its hot! Its not a juice Naruto"

Naruto then realized and surprised, he is not dreaming. Sakura is really in his house, early in the morning, cooking breakfast for him.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"What? Why are you so surprised? Just now, you just greet me a while ago?"

"Because i thought its just another dream"

"Another?"

"Ahhh.. don't get me wrong Sakura-chan"

"Anyway, have you forgot i spend my night here, you offered me your guest room."

"Yeah, you're right.… I forgot."

"You must be really sleepy last night." She continued her cooking.

"Ammm…you don't have to do this Sakura-chan"

"What? Cooking for you." While serving Naruto. "Naruto, i'm quite confident on my cooking so you dont have to worry about the taste"

"No.. that's not what i mean."

"What? you dont want to see me early in the morning."

"Eh?"

"You thought i did'nt notice it Naruto, you are avoiding me and Sasuke ever since he came back. I think this is the longest conversation we have ever since."

"I'm sorry" he just apologized. He doesn't want to explain.

"I dont know what you are really thinking right now but as i promise last night i'll be gone this morning"

"Its not really what i mean. I just thought you must be really tired last night so maybe you still need to rest. I actually don't know your schedule. It must be realy tiring. You can still use the room if you want. Just don't exhaust yourself." He tried to explain.

Sakura smiled. "Really? Thank for being thoughtful Naruto I thought you've changed. I accept your offer."

Naruto is glad but as well as worried. The reason he is avoiding Sakura its because he wants to move on. He know that Sakura is for Sasuke. He maybe out of Konoha right now but he know Sasuke will come back to settle and restore his family with Sakura. He thought that if he will avoid both of them it will be easy to forget his feelings for Sakura. Its true, its the longest conversation they had, and he realized, his feeling towards her didn't changed a bit.

Author's note: pycnopyrex is a solid fan of NaruSaku. Even though the ship already sunk, pycnopyrex doesn't care, she still believes, that the ship obeys the laws of logic.


	2. Chapter 2

Pycnopyrex do not own Naruto and the cover image.

Chapter 2

Three days later, while naruto is sitting on his chair at hokage office, shikamaru notice that he is no longer signing papers.

"Hokage-sama," shikamaru is trying to get his attention. "Hey" still no response from the hokage "NARUTO"

"Hai, oh hey shikamaru" he was really surprise " is there any problem?"

"I will ask the same thing, is there anything bothering you?"

"Well…" naruto is having a second thought.

"Just say it naruto" shikamaru sits infront of his table.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been purposely avoiding Sakura and Sasuke."

"Yeah, we know that, you even avoiding any conversation about them, so…." Shikamaru said interrupting his story.

"Ummm… did you all know why?" Naruto sarcastically ask.

"Yes, you are trying to forget your feelings towards her." His advisor aswered directly. "Which I find it stupid."

"What? Why?"

"I dont think, I'm the right person to answer that." Naruto is confused but decided to continue his story.

"Well, Sakura is at my house right now. Its been three days since she started sleeping there."he also told him sakura's reason.

"So…" shikamaru asked.

Naruto didnt answer. He just stare blankly.

"I see, the problem is not the fact that Sakura is living with you -"

"She's just sleeping over" Naruto interrupted but Shikamaru ignored him.

"-it's your feelings towards her, it is not yet gone"

Naruto is silent.

"Well, i already told you many times, you cannot avoid her or Sasuke. The three of you are friends. You already have this connections and whether you like it or not your fate will surely cross again."

"So-ttebayou?.." naruto ask helplessly.

"So?.. I dont know, you should figure it out yourself" Shikamaru answered.

"Shikamaru, help me, give me advises. What if your in my feet.. what will u do-ttebayou?

"Well, you tried the avoid-them-until-my feelings-for her-is-gone method, but it didn't work. How about do the opposite."shikamaru suggested.

"What? I'll be very super friendly to them and pretend that it did'nt hurt me." Naruto answred worriedly.

"How about confess your feelings to Sakura"

"Well, she knows my feeling from the very beginning and I've been showing it to her everytime before."

"But, you didn't tell it to her officially, you didn't told her everthing you like about her. You didn't told her how much you want her so much."

"What's the point-tebbayou? We all know she don't feel the same."

"We don't know yet Naruto, everything has already changed. Besides the point is, let it out first, let her know first, and then decide what you do next. It is better than keeping it."

"How can i do that, i think i can't, I'm not ready to her answer."

"Well if u can't face it, then there nothing i can suggest. It's up to you rokudaime."

Naruto is thinking deeply.

"Enough of this love stuff, if there isn't anthing you want me to do, then I should go" Shikamaru got up and is about to leave the room and stop when naruto called him.

"Thanks Skikamaru, you are really a good adviser" naruto said sincerely.

"Anytime, but please solve it quikly , I dont wanna give anymore some-stupid love advises." He then close the door.

Naruto just sat on his office thinking "Sigh.. what should i do?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story starts a few years after the chapter 699 of the manga.

Discaimer: Pycnopyrex do not own the Naruto series except for this story's plot.

Chapter 3

The Rokudaime decided to get out of his office early. He was invited by Shikamaru to have dinner at his house but he declined. He told him that he'll swing by Icharaku and buy ramen on the way back home. His adviser often invites him to eat dinner at his house because he knew that the Hokage eats alone on his home. Shikamaru didn't want Naruto to eat ramen all the time no matter how delicious it is.

On his way back, he thought of eating first but it's still early and he wasn't hungry yet. He was also surprised himself for not having any appetite at all. He decided to skip dinner and head home.

When going home, Naruto decides to go to Hokage-iwa which overlooked the entire Konohagakure to see his bustling village embraced the coming of night. He stayed a little while and then decided to go back to his place.

By the time Naruto reached his house, he can smell a delicious smell and of course, he already sensed Sakura inside.

He entered his house and untied his shoes at the doorway when he heard Sakura coming towards him and greeted him.

"Welcome home, Hokage-sama!", Sakura greet enthusiastically.

Naruto blushed deeply. He was not used to this. No one greets him whenever he comes home. He just stared at Sakura. It was so heart warming.

"Hey Hokage-sama!", Sakura called him as he shaked himself in his daze.

"Oh. Ummm", he diverted his gaze, scratch his neck in the back and replied, "I... I'm back!"

Naruto didn't noticed but Sakura blushed back. She immediately turned around and get back to the kitchen.

"Just wait a little, Hokage-sama. Dinner is almost ready."

"It's fine. Just take your time and I already told you to address me casually." , he replied loudly as he watched her walked away from him. He was still not used to be called Hokage especially by his friends.

Naruto went straight to his room and changed clothes. Through his door, he can sensed Sakura while she is cooking.

'What are you doing, Sakura-chan? If this continues, I will get used to this and I will never let you go.', he thought.

'Then don't let her go.', Kurama butted in.

'What?! Kurama, what are doing here?! And why are you listening?!', Naruto asked surprised in his thoughts.

'I'm originally inside you, kiddo.', Kurama sarcastically answered.

'Tsk. So you're back. How are the others?'

'They're fine and still glad you made that meeting place yo.'

'Hey, why are you sounding like Bee?'

'Tsk. That doesn't matter. What matters is the woman in your kitchen. I didn't know you already have a wife.', Kurama teased.

'Shut up Kurama! She's not my wife.', Naruto denied.

'But you want her to be.', Kurama shot back.

He didn't answer back.

'What's holding you back, idiot? Why can't you just tell her that you still have feelings for her. Look at the circumstances, she's giving you chances.'

'But we can't be sure…'

'What's not to be sure of? Is this not enough?'

'Maybe.', he thought sadly.

'Maybe, what?'

'Maybe she's just missing Sasuke. Maybe she's thinking of him and not of me.'

'Tsk. I don't want to talk you anymore. You have a lot of cowardly excuses.'

He was silent again. Kurama decided then to leave him alone.

"Naruto, dinner is ready.", Sakura announced.

"Okay. I'll be right there, Sakura-chan.", he answered.

…...…...…

The two eat silently. Naruto was in deep thoughts while Sakura started to worry that Naruto didn't like her cooking. Maybe he didn't like the taste or maybe he's mad because of her invading his kitchen.

"Uhm. Naruto, are you ok? Does the food taste bad?", she asked worriedly.

"No, Sakura-chan. It's really delicious-ttebayou.", he said with a big smile in his face.

"Really? Then why are you silent? I really thought you think it taste bad."

"Well…"

He tried to think of a reason.

"Are you mad?" She asked worriedly again.

"Mad? Mad on what?", he asked.

"For staying here longer and for invading your kitchen. And for filling up your refrigerator.", she answered shyly.

"What?", Naruto asked confusedly.

"I'm sorry. Well, you have lots of instant goods here and I thought of buying groceries so that you will be forced to eat healthy food as my thanks for letting me stay here. Also, I'm your doctor after all. I should see to it you're always healthy.", Sakura said confidently.

"Eh.. Well, you know, I don't always eat instant food. I sometimes asks my maid to prepare food for me." Naruto replied.

"Really?", Sakura asked doubtly.

Naruto just scratched his neck.

"Anyways, I'll be gone tonight. I'm on night shift duty tonight. But I'll go home tomorrow because it's my day off.", she told him.

"Oh! Well, take care, Sakura-chan.", Naruto said.

"Thanks for accommodating me, Naruto. Tomorrow, I'll find a place near the hospital, so I won't be invading houses anymore.", she giggled a little remembering her sleepovers.

"So you've stayed in many houses?" Naruto was curious.

'Did she slept over to another man's house?' Naruto thought.

"Yup. At first, I've stayed with Ino. They welcomed me but they have a child. I really can't sleep well and I sometimes took care of Inojin. It's not that I'm complaining but I really want to rest. I also stayed with Hinata. The Hyuugas were really hospitable but it made me uncomfortable. They have a lot of maids and every time I try to do something, they'll asked me if there something I want. I felt like a princess there and I'm not used to that.", They both laugh. "Tenten's house was very far, so I've never been there. So yours' was the third one. At first, I doubt I can stay here since, you know, you're the Hokage and you're currently avoiding me." She stared at his eyes and he stared back.

"I took the risk hoping that after this, you won't avoid me anymore," she said sadly. " and hopefully, with Sasuke too." Sakura continued to look at his eyes but Naruto looked down. He didn't want to answer. It stayed awkwardly silent after that and they finished their dinner.

He tried to clean up, insisting that Sakura already made dinner and had to be ready for work so he has to clean it up. But she was adamant that as part of her thanks she'll clean it. He then excused himself to his room saying he has to follow up some work. Sakura just nodded.

Naruto tried working on his desk but he was distracted. He can sensed Sakura preparing for work.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for your hospitality. Till then."

He can hear her through the door and as she stood there waiting for his reply. He can hear her sigh as she walked away. Naruto heard the door close. Sakura is off to work and tomorrow she's not going to be here anymore in his house. Naruto then decided to go to bed. He dropped to his bed. He shifted so that he can see the ceiling of his room while he put his one arm on his forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed while willing himself to sleep.

...…..

Author's note: thank you for the reviews. Pycnopyrex is so thankful. It's soooooo heartwarming.

Another authors note: pycnopyrex told someone that she will not follow the canon, but she mention Inojin. Its because she support other ships. This is the list of ships she supports (some are canons, some are not). Naruto x Sakura, Sai x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Sasuke x Karin, Kiba x Hinata, Lee x Tenten. This list doesn't mean that they will appear in this story. It depends…hehe

Additional author's note: salamat iannerie for editing


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This story starts a few years after the chapter 699 of the manga. (A vague future AR if you must.)

Sorry for the late update.

Discaimer: Pycnopyrex do not own the Naruto series except for this story's plot.

Chapter 4

Sakura decided to have dinner with Ino on her day off. She went to Sai and Ino's house and was playing with the 8 month old baby while Ino was preparing Inojin's baby food. Sai, that day, was on a mission. Sakura was feeling guilty but she was glad Sai was not home. She needed someone to talk to and she wanted to talk to Ino alone.

"What a cute baby you are. Isn't that right, Inojin? The most wonderful baby in the world who will not grow up to be rude like his daddy!" Sakura cooed as she put raspberries on the baby's tummy.

"I don't know about that. Inojin, in some ways, acts like Sai. He might grew up like him, you know." Ino teased from the kitchen.

Sakura frowned and answered, "Don't jinx your baby like that." Ino just laughed.

_?_?_?_?_?

Ino settled the baby on his high chair and set it in the kitchen where she can easily see him, she turned to Sakura who was now busy preparing their meal.

"So, is there something you want to tell me?" Ino started.

"What do you want to hear?" Sakura said. There's no use denying anything. Ino knew her and she was, after all, her best girl friend.

"Hmmmm. Let's see, how about the fact that YOU are staying in the Hokage's house temporarily and not telling ME about it in the first place?" Ino sarcastically answered. She joined Sakura in preparing the meal.

Sakura turned and glared at Ino.

"What? I heard it from Shikamaru." Ino said defensively.

"Hmp. I guess it's my fault for not telling you but Shikamaru should know better to gossip something like that." Sakura sighed.

"Well, its not gossip if it's true. Besides, Shikamaru will not really do that. I kind of threatened it out of him." Ino sheepishly said.

Sakura sighed again and said, "You know why I stayed there. It was near the hospital, comfortable and silent. Besides, he's rarely in his house. That's why it is always silent. And I barely see him. I often saw him when I stayed awake early enough to catch him on breakfast or when I tried waiting until I have to go to work." Sakura said unhappily. She stopped what she was doing and stared ahead.

"That's it? Nothing happens?" Ino asked seriously. She too, stopped and turned to face Sakura.

"What? Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong! Stop it." Sakura yelled while her face turned pink. Ino just giggled.

"I wasn't thinking anything. That was an honest question, unless…" Ino smirked. Sakura turned away from Ino and started setting the table. She's already familiar with the house when she stayed there before.

"I wasn't thinking anything. Seriously, stop it." Sakura said. Ino checked the cooked meal and settled it on the table.

"Alright. I'll stop but why are you upset about your situation?" Ino asked seriously. Sakura sat down and waited for Ino to settle in. She also checked the baby and saw Inojin giggling happily while trying to mess his food.

"Well, I confirmed it. He was avoiding me. He didn't want to talk to me. And he probably don't like me anymore." Sakura answered bitterly. Ino moved the chair with Inojin and settled him beside her.

"Did the two of you talk to each other?" Ino stared at Sakura after she checked Inojin's position on his high chair.

"Talk? Yes. But properly? No." Sakura sighed as she put rice on her and Ino's bowl.

"I bet he even felt relieved when I said I was going home at the end of the week." Sakura continued, getting pissed off. She gripped the ladle very hard.

"Then, are you giving up?" Ino questioned her.

"I don't know. All I know is that I really miss them. I miss Team Seven's antics. I really miss how Sasuke and Naruto always antagonize each other or how Sai criticized me. How Yamato-taichou creeped everyone out... or how Kakashi-sensei told his lame excuses… or.. or.. how Naruto annoyed people all the time." She finished as she started giggling hard and Ino joining in. Inojin also laughed as though he understood. That made Sakura smile. "I just missed my team, you know."

"But you can't blame them. All of you are so busy. YOU don't even have time for yourself. We don't even hang out that often before. We just recently started going out again. But even if I wanted to help you, you're always tired and busy. I really wanted you to stay here but you know…" Ino finished lamely.

Sakura sighed. "I know that and I'm very grateful. But what will I do at that time? You were starting a family with Sai which I was very happy for the both of you. Sasuke was wandering and trying to find himself. While Naruto was concentrating on his work as Hokage and adjusting himself on his job. I tried our other friends but they were all so busy with their chosen path that I feel I'll be a nuisance to them. And I really can't bother my family with this. So all I have is my career and I focused myself on that. I'm the Head Medic after all. At least I don't feel useless in my job." Sakura said sadly.

"Here you are again. Being insecure. Stop that." Ino said while trying to wipe Inojin's face.

"How did the three of you still connects with each other even though you're all married? While we, Team Seven, can barely talk and see each other and only Sai and Sensei were the married ones in our team." Sakura asked Ino seriously. It's true Team Asuma always find time to gather. Their bond was as strong as it was before they settled down and got stronger when they started to have their own family. They also found time to visit Kurenai-sensei and her child. The other teams in their batch were still hanging out with their team members. It seems Team Seven were the only ones too busy in their lives.

"Well, we don't hang out always. It also helped that all of us were in Konohagakure while the rest of your teammates were either busy, on a mission or wandering around the country. You really can't blame anyone if all of you don't gather once in a while. It's not as if it's the same with everyone's situation. Also, my teammates' families were always close since way back. You really can't compare it." Ino shrugged. She made Inojin drink his milk from his cup. Sakura was amused to see how Ino adjusted to being a mother easily. She hoped she can be the same when the time comes.

"I guess I won't do anything about it anymore. With how they act, it's like I'm the only one who missed them." Sakura muttered while eating her dinner.

"How about inviting them on a vaction? Some of you needed to rest too." Ino suggested. She watched Inojin while she eats her dinner.

"That's a good one. But you forgot something important, and that is if they want to come." Sakura sarcastically answered.

"Then convince Naruto to come then. I'm sure they will come if Naruto sends the invitation. I'll help you with Sai." Ino said.

"Nice try, Ino." Sakura said sarcastically. "Why would Naruto invites us if he wanted to avoid us?"

"Fine, Sakura. Be pessimistic. I wonder why Naruto let you stayed in his house if he wants to avoid you completely. Maybe he missed you all as well but just too busy. Hmmm. What do you think? Oh well, just promise me that if and only if you receive a letter, you will give a positive confirmation. After all, you wanted a reunion with your team, right?"

Sakura didn't answered Ino but she thought that if that will happen, she will definitely come.

_?_?_?_

On the next day, Ino came early to Shikamaru's house to tell her plans.

...….

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. Pycnopyrex is so thankful. It's so heartwarming. Please tell me your thoughts of the story so far. It will be very much appreciated.

Guest 2: Opo.

ahmadaziz: Thanks ahmadaziz for reviewing and suggesting. Pycnopyrex is not good in english. She will try to apply your suggestions. The chapter 3 became good because a friend of mine (who is better in english and editing) volunteered herself to edit my story. She supports me after seeing the fave and follows. She said that to thank those faves and follows that I received, I could at least give them a good story. Chapter 1 and 2 was not edited and shorter because I just want to upload my story, so that I'll be encourage to end it. Expect shorter chapters because I just like it that way. Hehehe...thank you so much...


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto just finished signing papers when Shikamaru approach him.

"Hokage-sama, I was thinking, you've been working a lot and you never had your vacation."

"That doesn't matter. After all, I don't have anything in mind to do in a vacation. Sleep on the house will be enough for me."

"How about going out in the village."

"Are you even listening to me?" Naruto just give up, he knows his advisor will not listen.

"How about you invite your team." Shikamaru suggested.

"And why will I do that?"

"You see, Ino approach me yesterday and told me that Sakura misses her team. She said that she envies our group since we always find time to hang out. She has a point after all."

"But…"

"Are you not missing them? Sakura really seemed to be depressed and no motivation." Shikamaru add exageration.

"Well…"

"And Ino really want Sakura to rest to. Just like you, she's been overworking."

Naruto didn't answer anymore. He's thinking. Is this going to be alright? He's been avoiding them after all. Can he handle this.

"Naruto, I know you want to avoid them, but how will you know if you already move on if you keep avoiding them. " Naruto is still silent. "And that aside, this is for you too, for all of you, all of you need a vacation."

"How many days?" Naruto finally answered.

Sgikamaru looks happy. Finally Naruto agreed. He thought it will take longer to convinced him "5 days."

"5 days? That long? How about the village?"

"You trust me, right? I'll took care of the village." Shikamaru answered confidently.

"I do trust you but.. how about 1 day." Naruto pleaded.

"That won't be enough! How about 4 days."

"That's still too long. How about 2 days? That's final."

"No! 3 days it is. I'll arrange everything. All you have to do is write a letter for them. I'll send it for you."

"What? I'll write a letter? Is it necessarry. How about I'll just send an anbu.

"Yup, with a letter. Besides if the letter comes from the Hokage they will say yes."

Naruto just gave up again. He really can't beat shikamaru in terms of reasons.

"So here's the pen and paper. Write them a letter, this is where you meet." Shikamaru gave him another piece of paper.

"Hashirama State Resort?"

"Yup, it's owned by the Hashirama's and since they have a lot of properties, Tsunade-sama make it a resort. And also, it's outside the village but it's still near, so you won't be worrying."

"Hmmn .." then Naruto started to right.

After the Hokage was done, Shikamaru then send the letters. But the Hokage don't know that Shokamaru has also prepared another letters from him to complete his plans. Each will received 2 letters except Sakura.

...…...….

While at her office in the hospital. An anbu came and gave her a letter sealed with an envelope from Hokage's office. She immediately read it.

Sakura-chan,

You are hereby directed to have a 3-day vacation with us, the Team 7. Yes, I invited all of them including Sasuke. Don't worry, they will surely come. I'm sorry that it takes this long before we gather again.

We'll meet at Hashirama State Resort, this monday, 1:00 pm.

Have you heard of this resort? I actually don't know this resort but Shikamaru arranged it for us. See you!

\- Naruto

After reading, Sakura just smiled. Ino and Shikamaru did it. They did convinced the Hokage. And she can't wait anymore. At last she will meet her Team.

...….

To Hatake's state.

"Otoo-san, there are letters from the Hokage." Kakashi's son give the letters to him.

Sensie,

I am inviting you to a 3-day vacation. I know that you are now enjoying your retirement but Sakura-chan misses us and she wish for us to gather. Hopefully you give us some of your time.

We'll gather at Hashirama State Resort, this monday, 1:00 pm.

\- Naruto

Kakashi then read the other letter and it came from Shikamaru.

"Oh" is his only reaction.

...…..

To Anbu office. Yamato notice two letters to his desk.

Taichou,

I am inviting you to a 3-day vacation. I know that you kinda busy on holding an anbu training but Sakura-chan misses us and she wish for us to gather. Hopefully you give us some of your time.

We'll gather at Hashirama State Resort, this monday, 1:00 pm.

\- Naruto

"Hmmmm" He now proceed to read the other letter.

"Oh" is his answer too.

...…..

Sai just arrive from his mission. He hugged Ino and then Inojin. While snuggling Inojin. Ino gave her two letters and look at the sealed envelope.

"From the Hokage? This is new, he didn't send letter for a mission."

"Just read it, honey" Ino said. And Sai did read.

Sai,

You are hereby directed to have a 3-day vacation. I don't need to explain why. I know, you obey all my orders...hehehe.

We'll gather at Hashirama State Resort, this monday, 1:00 pm.

\- Naruto

Sai choose not to react and proceed to read Shikamaru's letter.

"Hon, do you know about this?" Sai asked.

"Yup" Ino answered.

"Oh"

…

To Sasuke, it took two days before he received the letters. But in his current location he can make it to the resort by monday.

Teme,

You are hereby directed to have a 3-day vacation. I know you are still in a sin-repaying journey but Sakura-chan misses us and she wish for us to gather. Hopefully you give us some of your time.

We'll gather at Hashirama State Resort, this monday, 1:00 pm.

\- Naruto

He read the second letter and he said "oh".

…

AN: I'm sorry if the update takes this long. Huhuhuh

And sorry too if this is not good in all aspects. I dont know how to edit grammarly. Uhuhuhu…


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura has already prepared her things for her vacation so she decided to visit first the hospital. She reviewed her instructions to her medic staffs to make sure everything is fine while she's gone. Though Shizune is there, she is still wants to make sure that her staffs understood her instructions well. It's not that she don't trust her staff but she is just worried.

As she is about to go back in her office, she saw Hinata. "Hinata! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Sakura-sensei!" Hinata grerted back.

"Hey, don't be so formal." They just giggled. "Why are you here early in the morning? Is someone with you?"

"Amm." Hinata hesitated to answer.

"How about let's go to my office. Let's talk there, it's been a while since you got married months ago." And then they go to her office.

"You want coffee or tea?" Sakura offered.

"No, no need Sakura. I thought you are in vacation today?" Hinata inquired.

"Yes, I do, I'll be gone by lunch." She said happily as they settled in their sets.

"You are really a workaholic Sakura. To think that in your vacation day, you still thought to visit the hospital."

"Well, I don't have anything to do since I already prepared last night. Unlike you, how's the married life?"

"It's wonderful. Just like what Temari and Ino said." Hinata said happily.

"I'm glad that you are all happy." Sakura said but Hinata noticed that she's a bit sad.

"Don't worry Sakura, I know, sooner, you will be with someone you love." She said with a pure smile.

"Thanks Hinata, it is really nice talking to you. By the way, why are you here in the hospital."

"Ammm.. I actually want to have a health check up." Hinata then touch her stomach. "I want to know if we are fine."

Sakura was so surprise. "Really? Oh my, I'm so happy for you." She stand up and hug Hinata.

"Hey, did I told the four of you, to consult me, when you all get pregnant."

"Yeah, but I don't want to disturb your vacation. Kiba will be coming home tonight, so i have to make sure we are healthy before telling him. Hinata explained.

"Ah, so he didn't know yet?"

"Yup, but before he left last time he said that there is another smell in our house. He maybe starting to notice it.

"Wow, I'm sure he will be so happy." She hug her again. Then she look at her watch. "I'll still have time. I will check you up."

…..

The resort is located in the mountain.

Shikamaru ordered Kiba and Lee to escort the Hokage. Naruto opposed it first because the anbu intellegence is more than enough but Shikamaru insisted.

They were welcomed by the staffs of the resorts.

"Welcome, Hokage - sama!"

"Thank you! Is someone already arrived?"

"You are the first guest, Hokage-sama!"

"Oh." Naruto look worried.

"So we're done here Hokage-sama. We'll be back by Wednesday." Kiba said. Naruto then turned to face them.

"Ammm.. how about you accompany me first. They said that I'm the first one here." Naruto offered.

"Hmmm" Kiba look closely to Naruto. "Don't tell me your chikening out again."

"What?" Naruto step backward.

"What does he mean Hokage-sama? Is your life in danger?" Lee said seriously in his pose and looking everywhere.

"No Lee! He is just nervous because he will be seeing Sakura and Sasuke again." Kiba said teasingly to Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, you should face your fear." Lee said in his straight pose.

"Fine! If you don't want to, then go!" The Hokage said just to avoid this kind of coversation.

"We already checked the whole perimeter of the resort and the anbu are already in their stations. Your team will never notice them, so you dont have to worry." Lee reported.

"Enjoy your vacation Hokage-sama" the hokage's escorts bowed down and gone.

Naruto is then assisted by the staffs to his room.

…

Sakura arrived an hour after Naruto. She was escorted by Konohamaru and his team.

"Thanks for escorting me, though this is not necessary." Sakura is still surprise that when she arrived at gate of the village, Konohamaru was there and said that they are ordered to escort her in the resort. Though Sakura declined it, they insist that this is a mission.

"Your welcome nee-san."

"Let's get inside first."

"Thanks neesan, but we are ordered to accompany you up to the entrance and be back on the village immediately."

"Eh" before she could react, Konohamaru and his team was already gone.

"Welcome, Haruno-sama" greeted by the staffs.

"Woah, thank you, ammmm, are they already here?" She asked while she was assisted to her room.

"Only the Hokage, Haruno-sama."

"Oh, really, then where is he?"

"The other staffs said that he was looking around."

"Hmm."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura is dress in her training suit. As a Head Medic, she don't have time for training. She thought that while waiting for others she could at least break a sweat.

She is looking for the training ground when she saw two girls chatting in the hallway. She was not yet noticed by the girls so as she is about to approached them, she heard what are they talking to.

"Hey have you seen the Hokage?" The girl with black short hair asked to her coworker.

"No, I haven't, they said that he is so dreamy." The girl with short brown hair said.

"Kyaa…. they are right!" The black long haired girl squeal. "I saw him, topless, in the training ground. He is so handsome, has a beautiful eyes, has a perfect body, so powerful and his smile will kill you." She squeal again.

While listening, Sakura just roll her eyes. Naruto really became very popular to girls after the war. "Really! Wow I wanna see him. He is single, right? Do you think he will notice us?" Sakura then choose to interrupt them.

"Excuse me! May I ask where is the training ground?" She ask like she just arrived.

The two immediately bowed down and told her the direction. When Sakura is already far from them,the long black haired girl said "Did you know, Haruno-sama is the Hokage-sama's teamate and love interest."

"Really? Woa, she is so beautiful. There is no way the Hokage will notice us." The short brown haired girl said. "Hey how do you know about that?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a fan." And they laughed.

...…...…...…..

After Naruto look around, he saw a training ground and decided to train himself. He didn't notice but the girls of the resort will pretend passing by just to look at him. Some will stay and pretend working near the training ground. But when they notice that Sakura is approaching they proceed to work. Sakura look at him and choose not to interrupt him until he notice her.

"Oh , hey Sakura-chan!" He greeted.

"Good day, Hokage-sama! Go on! I will be just this side!"

"Ok, then I'll face this side" he pointed at his back "so you wont be disturb too."

'So he really plan on ignoring me, arg!' She thought pissed off. She just ignored it and proceeded to warm up.

"And drop the hokage, sakura-chan, as i told you many times." He added.

…

Naruto is feeling uncomfortable. Sakura is with him, but he is ignoring her. He knew it's rude but he promise himself that he will only talk to her with the Team. But he can no longer take it so he decided to end his training. But…..

"Ammm, Naruto, how about we spar!" Sakura suggested.

"Eh!" He was surprise. He turned and face her.

"Well, you know, its been so long since we spar. And I don't have the proper training anymore since I focused in the hospital. So I want to try my strength again."

'What?' He thought. 'Think of an excuse Naruto, don't spar with her, you are avoiding her right.' He battled in his thought.

"Naruto?" Sakura is waiting on his answer. "I'm not forcing you, if you don't want to then it's fine" she pout.

"Ok, let's spar". He finally answered. 'What, why? Why did I say ok?' He too was surprise by his answer. He is sweating hard. 'Ahhh..not again. why can't I decline Sakura?'

"Really? Yey!" Sakura said happily and proceed in her fighting pose. Naruto followed her and also proceed in his fighting pose.

"Don't hold back Naruto, I'm still pretty strong." She said confidently. Naruto nod and Sakura attack first.

Sakura noticed that Naruto is not attacking her, he just avoid her attacks. "What is wrong, Naruto? Why don't you attack. I told you not to hold back? She sounded so mad."

"Well…" he don't to want answer. He noticed Sakura dropped in and about to punch the ground. "Wait… Sakura-chan, you will destroy their training ground." But its too late, Sakura is really serious.

The attack is from the ground. He almost did not avoid that. He now decided to attack by tackling her to the ground.

"I guess this is enough, Sakura-chan" he said first. Their face are in close proximity. They are breathing so hard.

"Yeah" she answered but they did not move. They just stare in each others eyes.

The stare broke after a staff of the resort ask them if they want to prepare the bath. They immediately stand up like nothing happens but the blush in their face was so red that everyone can see it. They said yes to the staff and proceed to thier rooms

As they parted, they both thought and wondered 'what was those eyes says?'

….

After his bath, Naruto still can't forget their staring contest. He look himself in the mirror and and talk to his self. "There is no meaning behind those eyes, Naruto!" Convincing his self that it was nothing. That Sakura don't have feelings for him.

"Argh, where is Kurama when I actually need a talk-ttebayou." He really need talk. The fox advises, for him, can't help at all, but at least he had someone to talk to.

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Hokage-sama the dinner is ready."

He look again in the mirror. "Compose yourself Naruto, you'll be seeing her again."

….…..

Naruto arrive in the dining hall. The hall is wide and in the center is a long table. Both sides of the hall is a balcony and you can see the surroundings. He was guided by the staff to sat in the center. Sakura arrived too and sat beside him. There is an awkward silence between them.

"Hokage-sama, we are going to serve now your dinner." One staff announced.

"Wait!" Sakura interrupted and asked the staff. Naruto look at her too "Where are the others?" She asked. Naruto almost forgot about that, they are suppose to be 6 in this room.

"Yes, where are they?" He asked too.

"Hokage-sama, no one has come yet so far." the staff answered.

"What?" He was surprise. He look at Sakura and she look worried. "Don't worry Sakura, Shikamaru said that they send their confirmation that they will come. I will ask my intelligence of their wereabouts." He assured. He stand up and go to the balcony and summon an anbu.

An anbu appear immediately. "Is there a sign of someone's coming?"

"Within our all assinged area sir, none sir!"

"Argh, don't tell me, they are not coming-ttebayou." Naruto started worrying too. "Contact Shikamaru, I wanna talk to him." The anbu then set up a chakra transmission communication antennae to contact Shikamaru.

"Oh Hokage-sama, it's your first night and your calling me already?" Shikamaru teased.

"Not funny, Shikamaru, not funny." And he heard Shikamaru laugh in the other line.

"Good thing, I did not leave the house of Ino yet or else it will took time before you contact me."

"Tsk. Where are they?"

"Oh, them, did I not told you?"

"You are not telling me everything, Shikamaru."

"Don't worry, they will come, tonight for sure!"

"Exactly what time?" He asked a little bit pissed off.

Naruto heard him chuckled in the other line. "I think they will arrive late night. They will not be having dinner there, so you better enjoy your dinner with her."

"What? Have you plan this?-ttebayou"

"Oho.. keep calm Hokage-sama! This is for your own good and besides what is wrong, she stayed with you longer than this, right?"

Naruto is now massaging the center of his eyebrows. "Are they really coming?" He asked now calmly.

"Yes, definitely! I'm not lying this time."

"Is that true Ino?" He is asking Ino. He know she was there. If it wasn't for her, he can't contact his advisor.

"Yup, Sai is on his way."

Naruto just sigh and send his goodbye to Shikamaru and Ino before he cut the line. He then go back to his sit.

"Serve the food please!" He ordered the staff.

"Where are they Naruto?" She asked still worried.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, they will arrive tonight. I just talk to Shikamaru and he said that they change their sched." He lied in the last sentence, he don't want tell Sakura that this has been planned by his advisor. "You don't have to worry-ttebayou."

"I know that, I just thought maybe they dont want to come." Sakura said feeling down.

Naruto lift up her chin and he smiled to her. "We'll not sleep tonight until we don't meet them." And she smiles too.

When they about to eat their dinner. They notice that they served a lot.

"This is a lot." Naruto said. Sakura agrees too.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but we really prepared all of our delicacies for your stay here." The staff explained.

"We are thankful for that but this is a lot. How many staffs are employed here?"

"About 20 sir."

"Then, invite all of them and join us."

"Sir?"

"Yes, we will not start until everyone is here-ttebayou. Is it alright, Sakura-chan?" He look at her with a smile.

"Yup, I agree with him." She smile at him. 'Naruto is truly amazing and kind.' She thought. She then look at the staff. "So you better hurry because our Hokage is pretty stubborn, he will really wait."

All the staffs hurried to call all their comrades. They were really are surprise. They only heard that the Hokage is very kind but now they have experience his kindness.

They all shared dinner. After the dinner, the resort presented entertainment, they sing and they dance. They also invited Naruto and Sakura to dance with them.

While everyone is still enjoying, Naruto and Sakura sat in the balcony. They enjoyed the beautiful view of the resort. They saw the koi pond beside the flower garden, beautifully designed. From a far they saw the mountains and above it is the moon that shines beautifully.

"Hokage-sama, are you not going to bed yet?" One staff asked.

"Not yet, we will wait to our friends, they are coming tonight. You all can go now and have your rest." He ordered.

He then look at Sakura and asked. "Are you not yet tired Sakura-chan, you can take a rest too?"

Sakura pouted and said "You said we, right? So we will wait."

"Alright!"

"It's really beautiful here. You just look at here and it's like all your worries, tiredness will be gone." She look from a far.

Naruto look there too and then he look at Sakura. "Yeah, beautiful." He whispered. Sakura suddenly look at him. He immediately avert his gaze. "Amm,speaking of beautiful scenerey, I saw one, while I was looking around this afternoon. Let's go! Let's go there." He stand up and offer his hand to her to help her stand.

When they arrive, she saw a lake, surrounded with beautiful flower. The lake shine with the reflection of the moon. And There is an islet in the center of the lake. There is small pathway to islet. When they pass through, all fireflies flew and they were sourounded with their beautiful lights.

"You're right! This is beautiful!" She said mesmerized.

"Yeah, its even more beautiful at night." Naruto said.

The two tried to catch a firefly separately. They were so mesmerized that they forgot that they were together until they bump their backs to each other.

And they laughed to their hearts content.

Going back, they were laughing while talking, they saw four figures waiting to them at the resort. Eyes widen with tears of joy, Sakura run to greet them and Naruto followed.

They were expecting a hug from their kuniechi when..

Punch! punch! punch!

"Hey what was that for?" Sai complained. He, Kakashi, Yamato received a punch to their heads from her instead of a hug. Sasuke and Naruto were surprise. She really look mad.

"That's for being late. I know you have lame excuses." She said.

"Hey, it's not lame to help and elder cross a mountain." Kakashi said in defense. Naruto's mouth opened for his excuse is really lame.

"I help a small village to reconstruct their bridge." Yamato said his prepared excuse.

"And i finish my report for my last mission." Sai said. "And why is it Sasuke did not received a punch?" He complained.

"For sure Sasuke has reason, he probably far from here, right?" She look at Sasuke with a cute face.

"Tsk." Sasuke's reaction.

"Hey" the five complained together.

They look to each other and laugh.

Team 7 has reunited.


	8. Chapter 8

The team spend their night talking like there's no tomorrow. One night won't be enough.

The day after they eat breakfast together, they then meditate and trained a little. They also tried all the amminities offered by the resort.

Until the dinner came. It will be there last dinner together.

"I would like to thank all of you that you all came. And to Naruto for making this possible." Sakura said with a little tear in her eyes. She then look at Naruto.

Naruto scracth the back his neck. "Not exactly Sakura-chan. The idea came from you, and Shikamaru prepared all of this."

"Well, if it you haven't agreed, this will not happen." She answered.

"This is new" Sai commented. Everyone look at him. "Sakura is flirting with the Hokage."

Naruto and Sakura deep blushed. "Ehhhh, I'M NOT!" Sakura said defensively with a big angry vein in here forehead.

"Calm down, Sakura!" Yamato said worriedly.

Kakashi just laugh and Sasuke just smile.

"Well, it's good to see that your lively as you are Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura then choose to calm down and listen. "I apologize Sakura that we don't have this time anymore. I am your sensie but don't have effort to gather all of you. I often see Naruto since he is still learning the Hokage post. But, you…" he look at Sakura. "…you look so happy in your work. 7So I thought of letting all of you enjoying your youth.…. But thanks for this, Naruto."

"Thank you too for inviting me. I am only a substitute to senpai but you treat me more than a captain but as a family. I too became too busy, i really focused on the security of the Hokage. So I am sorry for that" Yamato shared his thought too.

"So, I guess its my time to say my dramatic speech." Sai said with a fake smile. But Sakura gave her an annoyed look. "I'm just kidding, Ugly." He said with a worried smile. "I'm sorry too.!" He look at Sakura. "Ino told me to visit you sometimes. But I don't want you to misundertood me. You may think i like you, after all your single. " Sakura really look like she wants to kill Sai. Sai just laugh. And the others looks so worried already. But Sai just laugh. "Kidding aside again. I'm thakful too. I learned a lot from this team. And one of it is treasuring your family." He smile but this time, it's true.

Now they all look to Sasuke. "I guess it's my turn." He said straightly. "First of all, thank you for your understanding and to the support of you on me living the village. Also….., thank you for not giving up on me." Sasuke may don't like this kind of conversation but he wants at least would like to say how thankful he is for this team. "And now, I would like to announce, i actually planned to go back to the village and settle for a while."

"Really, that's good!" Kakashi said. "And is "settle" means your planning to restore the Uchiha clan?" He said curiously.

Naruto too is curious. 'Is he planning to prupose to Sakura now?' He too look at Sakura. And Sakura look excited too.

"It's always in my plan sensei" sasuke answered forwardly.

"But why is it you said for awhile , sasuke?" Inquired Sakura.

Naruto also thought of that. 'Is he planned to leave Sakura again.' Thinking of that made him furious.

"Because, I still planned to continue this journey. Hope you all will still understand me. I need this, for myself, and for my future family."

Naruto was about to react when Kakashi speak first.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we will" and they all noded.

"Ammm.." The Hokage started. "I'm sorry too. I have the power to gather all of you but i didn't. This is maybe my fault Sakura" He look at Sakura. "I intentionally avoid all of you, I used my Hokage training schedule as an excuse. I'm sorry for being selfish."

"Good, that you are admitting it. But, it's not all your fault, don't blame yourself. We all have our reasons. But…. why are you avoiding us?" Sakura asked.

"Well,….. just as I said, I'm just being selfish. Being a Hokage is my dream and finally people are accepting me. I don't want to ruin that by not working hard. So I spend all my time in serving the village." Naruto's reasons are true, he is just not telling all of his reason especially the main reason, his feeling for Sakura. Sakura is not satisfied with his answer she know there is something more.

"It's good to hear all our thought. We don't know when will this happen again. Kakashi poured saki in 6 glases. "Then, let's cheers" They all lift their glasses.

"For Family, friendship and Team 7."

They tossed and drink their saki.

All night they drank untill all of them fell asleep.

... ...

While eating breakfast, Sakura told them that she will conduct health check up to all of them .

"Are sure, why can't you do that when we are in the village already." Sai said feeling his head aches.

"I don't know Sai, ever since I proppose that, no one shows up in my office." Sakura answered sarcastically. "So I'll do it here while all of you are still here. We have still time in this resort." She said excitedly. "I'll start with you Sai."

...….

"So, you're staying in Konoha?" Naruto started while he and Sasuke is drinking coffee. They too have a headache. They are waiting for their turn. Kakashi is reading outside and Yamato rest his head in the other side of the room. Sakura took her check up in the other room.

"Hn"

"Tsk. You are still the same." Sasuke just look at him and go back in sipping his coffee. Naruto gives up but he is really curious. "So are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For your plans?..you know for what you said last night…settle down?"

"Oh. Speaking of that… I really don't have plans." He look to Naruto calmly and then…" what will I do?" Sasuke is nervous.

"What?" Looking at his face he laugh hardly.

"Shut up dope."

Naruto stops his laugh and wipe a little tear from his laughs. "Your face is really funny. But are you serious?" Sasuke didn't answer. "But seriously, you don't have to worry." Naruto said seriously. "Anything you will asked, She will definitely say yes." Saying those words, naruto felt pain in his heart but he ignored it. For now his friend needs encouragement. "But to be honest I really dont have any idea for that too, so I really can't help you."

Sasuke just smirk. "I knew that too"

"Teme, what do you mean by that." Naruto said strongly.

"So what's going on here." Sai said approaching them. They notice that Sai has a bondage in his hand.

"What happen to your hand?" Naruto asked.

"Ugly did this."

"What? I thought she suppose to check us up not to give us injury." Naruto said nevously.

"You probably said something to Sakura." Sasuke inquired. Naruto agreed too.

"That girl is a pure sadist. Her future husband will be sorry."

"Hey! Don't say that." Naruto said.

"So, you are used to that. Your wife is her bestfriend." Sasuke joked. And they laugh.

"Hey, Sai! Sasuke here needs a help. You are already married, so it means your know this stuff."

"What about it?" Sasuke felt embarrassed immediately and he gave Naruto a death-stare.

Naruto just laughed and continued to asked Sai. "It is about proposal, he was nervous."

"Nah, I can't help you?" Sai answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not the one who proposed. Ino did it." He said plainly.

"Eh"

"But it is normal to be nervous, I do tried to proposed to her but she did it first.

...….…

Sakura is already done attending Yamato Kakashi. So now she is attending Sasuke.

"Did Naruto already knew about us?" Sasuke asked first.

"No, he didn't. He is stubborn as usual and didn't listen to all of us." Sakura answered while checking his vital signs.

"Does Shikamaru knew?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Maybe? He is a friend of Ino so probably yes. Why are you asking?"

"He send us a letter along with Naruto's."

"He did? I only received one."

"It's the reason why we're late. I asked the others too except Naruto, they received a letter from Shikamaru."

"So shikamaru planned this ha, maybe Ino gave him ideas?" She wants to be angry but she was thankful. Their friends really care about them.

"So…did the plan worked?"

"What?" Sakura blushed. "No, it didn't, I haven't told him anything. I just enjoyed all our moment. You know enjoying the time when he is naruto not the avoiding-naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke did not ask her anymore. Sakura appreciate it and continue her check up.

Finally Sasuke is done so he called Naruto.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked. They are playing cards while waiting.

"What do you mean by why, naruto?" Sakura stood beside Sasuke. "You are maybe the Hokage but there are no exception I will conduct check up to you right now? She said authoritatively.

"Well I just thought you are not gunno check me up since you already called Sasuke, you know as your last patient." Sakura raised her eyebrows. "And you are my doctor so you can check me up anytime."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, I am you doctor. "Sakura said sweetly. "But I don't remember a time you visit my office to have your yearly health assessment." She said harshly. Naruto laugh nervously.

"And besides you should not be worried about me. You know I heal immediately."

"Just let her Naruto. Listen to your doctor." Kakashi suggested.

Naruto surrendered. He entered her mini clinic. "So you actually brought your medical kit ,huh?"

"Yup! After I read your invitation I'm looking forward for this. I really planned of giving all of you a medical check up." He motioned Naruto to sit on the chair and she begin her assessment. "I know all of you are strong. But I want to make sure that everyone of you are ok medically."

Naruto notice her sad eyes. "You don't have to worry anymore Sakura-chan."

"I know." And she continued her check up.

While listening to her stethoscope, she hears his heart beating so fast. "Why are you nervous? Just calm down."

'It's because you are so near Sakura-chan.' He thought. "I'm sorry Sakuran-chan. It's just that it's been awhile since you check me." Sakura smiled that makes his heart beat faster again.

…

"So we're done!" She check her notes to tell him her assessment. "So you are basically healthy and your right hand completely healed. It already accepts your system completely."

"Really? Then that means I can use rasengan anytime?" He said happily.

"Yup but not the shuriken rasengan as usual." Naruto pout. "You know, Tsunade-sama discouraged that even with your original hand."

Sakura adored his pouting face and she suddenly caress his check. They both realized it and they blushed. Her hand left his face immediately. 'Shannaru, why did I do that?' She panic in her thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

'Of course she didn't mean that argh what am I doing still hoping? And what are you doing again, sakura-chan?' naruto thought. "It's alright, I guess, I should go." He stand up and was about to walk through her when she grab his hand.

"We need to talk." That moment Sakura knew it's about time she'll tell Naruto everything.

Naruto knew the talk she means and as usual he need to avoid it. He is not ready yet. "Amm, Sakura-chan, you said we're done here and everyone is waiting so let's go." He hold her too to help her stand but Sakura didn't move.

"Sasuke and I is not what you think of." She said suddenly. Naruto is taking a back what he heard. "Yes naruto, you heard me right." She said facing him. "Sasuke and I are not together. He already rejected me 4 years ago."

"What?" Naruto is really surprised.

"You remember the time I joined a medical mission? You also may heard that I met with Sasuke. Everyone has been asking why did I love someone who did not love me back or someone who doesn't made an effort to see me or someone who is not with me all the time. Me too was confused. All I know is I love him. No reasons. So I confess to him once again. And he rejected me."

There is a long pause. Naruto just stare in her eyes. It must be painful he thought.

"It's not the first time he rejected me. But its the first time he told me his true feelings. He told me that she loved me once but not anymore. He already found someone and he was about to tell me that but I confess first."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't know." He didn't know Sakura was suffering.

"Of course, you didn't know." She said while hitting his chest. "I tried to tell you many times but you keep on escaping. Our friends tried too but you are just good in avoiding conversation." She said with a teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I was not there to comfort you." Naruto apologized, he thought she must be devastated that time.

"But don't get me wrong, Naruto." Sakura stared to Naruto. "I don't need your comfort. When I was rejected by Sasuke I thought I'll feel bad but i was confused. I felt relief instead. And then I realized, my feelings for him was not true love after all. So I came home, i thought I'll be happier since one of mystruggles has been cleared but i feel alone in this village. I realize all my friends are all having a life, even Sasuke.. and you. It's like you are forgetting me." She said with a tears in her eyes.

"It's not true Sakura!" Naruto disagreed immediately.

"Yes, you are Naruto! Especially you! You have been avoiding me after the war. Don't you think it doesn't hurt me everytime you avoid me? You are dear to me. You are my closest friend and yet you too … left me."

"Do you think it was easy?" Naruto answered in tears too. "Do you think it is easy to avoid you Sakura? Do you think it was easy to erase my feelings for you? I Love you!" Naruto was no longer thinking straight now. All he know was to release all of what he was feeling right now. "But I have to erase that, I have to forget you, I have to let you go. That hurts but I have to accept it, so I divert my mind by accepting all the responsibilities in the village. But that wasn't enough. I still love you!" He whispered the last part.

"Naruto…" Sakura was surprised. Naruto just confessed to may have heard it many tines before but now she felt joy. Naruto loves her. But she was sorry, Naruto is hurting because of her. "I'm sorry Naruto." She hugs Naruto. "I'm sorry, i always cause you pain. Why do you love someone like me?"

"No, Sakura, you don't cause me pain." Naruto said while wiping the tears in her face. He smiled to Sakura. "In fact you are my inspiration, my joy, my love."

"But…"

"The pain… it was because of me. Of me, hoping that someday you will love me back. Of me, avoiding the love of my life."

"Then, don't avoid me anymore!" She said finally with a smile.

Naruto smiled and hug Sakura again. "I will not anymore." Sakura hug her back.

Sakura first break thier hug. They both then felt akward and they are blushing. "Ammm, Naruto as for your confession…"

"Aaaahh.. Sakura-chan,… don't worry, you don't have to answer right now." He answered immediately. "But.. can I court you right?" He asked nervously.

Sakura pretend she was thinking deeply and longer to tease Naruto. Naruto was so nervous but then Sakura nodded.

"YES!" Naruto shouted happily.

Suddenly the door of their room broke revealing their nakama.

"Hey, you are all listening? Including you. Teme?" Naruto ask surprised pointing to Sasuke.

"We heard Sakura cried, so of course we are worried." He said defensively and the others nod in agreement.

-the end-

AN: and that's the end. Thank you for those who read and reviewed. Pycnopyrex appreciate it all, in fact she still can't believe that there will be some who will read it.. ehehehe. Sorry too for she is stubborn, she is not applying your advises for the betterness of this story. It just that she don't know how exactly apply it. She tried, (swear) but she just dont know how….ehehheheh. Sorry too for the ending.. ahahahaha (she is embarassed.. this is not romance… ahahaha)

She will never forget this experience. This maybe her last and only story. Writing this story, she realizes that:

She is not good at writing.

She is not good at story telling.

She is not good in describing that and this.

She is not good at english.

She don't know romance.. ahahhahah

In short, she thinks that maybe writing is not for her.. ehehegehehe.

But all she knows is she is a big fan of NaruSaku that even though it is impossible for her to write a story she still attempted to write one.. This is already a big achievement for her.. ahahahhahahah.

By the way if you like the idea of the story, pycno pyrex don't mind if you adopt it (rewrite it?). As long as it is a NaruSaku story. As she said above, she is a big fan, she loves reading NaruSaku stories.

Thank you very much!

Maraming Salamat po!


End file.
